


Prompts from Tumblr and other miscellaneous wtiting

by Kaz3313



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alcohol, Body Horror, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: Differnt prompts I've gotten from Tumblr for Batim! Adding warnings along the way!Will update every other day until out of Tumblr prompts





	1. Cartoons and Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song of the same title.
> 
> Susie is very tired of over working herself.

Susie Campbell glares at her boss, as well as her boyfriend, who just wouldn't shut up. He varies from giving her constructive criticism, empty compliments, and just plain insults. He'd kept her four hours past her usual work day and she if it weren't for his constant jabbering she'd been snoring on a desk.

 

"Joey," she finally interrupts him putting a finger to his lips for good measure "Let's go get some fresh air,"

 

"Well Susie, I just think your voice for-" Joey smiles a spiel about to leave his lips.

 

"No, no, Joey. You don't seem to understand. I need a break," She forced a smile. This was the fourth day in a row he did this. Susie couldn't believe she still stuck around when he constantly tried to push on her all nighters.

 

No wonder Henry left.

 

"Oh! Then-" He cups her face and pulls her in a kiss. The one thing good thing, or bad depended on how your looking at it, is he could make her melt in a matter of seconds with the smallest of intimacy. "Then I have a perfect plan for us," He gave one of his mischievous giggles and Susie's heart flutters. Maybe today would be worth it.

 

"Isn't this-hic- great?" Susie definitely didn't expect to be taken to his house just so they could drink. 

 

"Fucking fabulous Drew," Susie says with gritted teeth and based on Joey's smile he's so drunk he actually thinks it's genuine.

 

This is going to be a long night.


	2. No one needs to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my Swap AU called A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing! Joey learns something very unexpected about Henry.
> 
> (The Prompt was 'No one needs to know')

"You couldn't have…" Joey shakes his head glancing between the wretched creature and his secretive lover. The creature perks its head up and opens its mouth letting out a mangled howl.

 

It resembles Boris, the main character of the show, but...all wrong. Despite the fact it is real and Boris is most definitely a cartoon, it has other features that don't fit. The abnormalities being  is one eye permanently shut with an X, him having only three out of four legs, the legs themselves being too short to actually hold the pitiful creature, and his black "rosy" cheeks dripping. Actually his entire body dropped ink, Joey was surprised he remained semi-stable.

 

"No one needs to know, Joey," Henry states putting his hands on the back of Joey's wheelchair. 

 

"Well of course we won't tell anybody! If this publicly got out we'd, I don't even know. But Henry, oh God have mercy, that's the least of are worries," Joey's breathing quickens and he rocks back and forth slightly "You opened a whole new can of worms and there are very few ways to turn back. Every one of them hard,"

 

"It won't happen-" Henry begins but he's cut off immediately.

 

"You don't even know what you're getting into do you? Dark magic ruins lives!" He spits out every word with emphasis "Why do you think I left here? I had to get away from this shit! I had to heal! Now I live in the middle of nowhere the closest neighbors at least twenty acres away! The only time I get out is to go to the market and church. And still just doing one ritual haunts me!" Joey is a shaking, yelling, sobbing mess. Tears roll down his cheeks like a waterfall.

 

"Joey…" Henry wraps him into a hug. "I won't mess with anymore soulless cartoons, okay," he wipes tears from his face.

 

"It's just him?"Joey asks voice wavering.

 

"Yep," But Henry's lying through his teeth.


	3. Snowballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still from my Wolf in Sheep's Clothing AU.
> 
> Shawn dislikes winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this yesterday! I got the days mixed up in my head! Will update tomorrow!

  Shawn Flynn and Wally Franks walk through the piles of towering snow. Wally the previous day had made a narrow makeshift path but that did little to aid either. 

 

  It didn't help that Shawn wasn't in a particularly happy mood either. He curses as he trudges through the snow while Wally only happily hums to himself.

 

"Winter is the worst season of 'em all, you get that Wally? Fall is on thin ice cause everything is always dying! But at least that one's pretty. Winter is just blankness and mush and a pain in my ass," Shawn rants.

 

"I didn't think Fall was on any ice," Wally stated grinning.

 

"Now Wally you can be a little late to jokes or sarcasm or other stuff but I know you ain't that dumb," Shawn says giving his boyfriend a good natured shove. Wally, being as clumsy as a beginner ballerina, falls over from the shove face first.

 

"Wally you doin' oka-" Shawn begins to say but something catches his eye. First he sees a smirk appear on Wally's face that rivals the little devil he voices for then the ball of snow crushed in his hand.

 

"Shawn," He says in an all too cheery voice "this is war,"

 

"Don't you dare throw that snowba- goddammit!" Shawn shouts the snowball hitting the front of his coat. Not wanting to lose this fight he makes his own snowball.

 

Soon enough a full fledged snowball fight breaks out both have half-made shelters and an entire arsenal of balls of compact snow.

 

It looks as if Shawn may win- one of the snowballs flew off course hitting a tall blond who already wore a grimace. The man being Samuel Lawrence of course.

 

"FLYNN!" He yells and then turns to Wally "FRANKS! Are you two literal children?" 

 

"Uhhh- possibly?" Wally says forcing a smile.

 

"This is absolutely preposterous!" The other two men nod hoping that Sammy will tire of the cold and get a cup of coffee to cure his grouchiness.  "How can you have a proper snowball fight," He picks up a large chunk of snow, or ice none are too certain. "Without me?"

 

The three of them mess around until Mrs. Campbell arrives who just gives a giggle and a playful shake of her head. Sammy excuses himself before trying to explain that he was merely stopping the fight. At that Susie just laughs.

 

"I'm guessing that we'll have to truce till after work?" Shawn asks already picking himself up from the snow.

 

"Yep," Wally says getting up as well.

 

 Maybe Winter wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
